This invention relates generally to rear loading ramp assemblies for flat bed vehicles such as trucks trailers and the like and to the means for locking said assemblies securely in a horizontal load carrying position as well as for lowering them to an inclined loading or unloading position. The subject invention is characterized by simple construction using readily available component parts.
Tiltable rear loading ramp assemblies for flat bed vehicles are generally known to the prior art. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,153 issued to D. D. Handley on Apr. 29, 1969 entitled, "Modified Flat Bed Truck." However, the pivot pin assembly about which the rear portion of the truck bed is tilted from the horizontal load carrying position to an inclined loading position as disclosed in the reference patent is relatively complex in construction. Moreover, the assembly requires a triangular shaped bracket undermounting the truck frame near the pivotal joint of the truck bed which, because of its position, may require being suspended below the truck axle in most cases to provide the necessary strength to hold the rear bed portion in its inclined loading position. The suspension of such a bracket below the truck axle constitutes an obstruction which may present difficulties in driving the truck over rough uneven ground such as is often found on construction job sites.
My invention is adapted to substantially overcome these and other difficulties previously encountered with vehicle loading ramps used in the prior art.